The packaging of integrated circuits includes encapsulating semiconductor chips and their associated components within a molding. A mold press compresses two mold plates to encapsulate an integrated circuit within a cavity of the mold. A mold compound is transferred through a distribution system to the mold cavity to allow the mold compound to partially or completely surround the integrated circuit. Distribution systems for transferring the mold compound typically comprise a gate runner, which operates to funnel the mold compound into the mold cavity. Because the mold compound usually includes an abrasive, high temperature epoxy resin, the mold compound results in the gradual deterioration or wearing out of the bridge between the gate runner and the mold cavity. Accordingly, mold tools are periodically removed from the production line for the restoration of the gate runner profile and other components of the distribution system.